¿Qué Pasaría si me Lanzase a una Aventura?
by LindenCorina15
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si lanzáramos a ciertos personajes a vivir una aventura diferente? ¿Paranormal, Crimen, Horror, Romance, Tragedia, Humor, Fantasía, Suspenso y Aventura?
1. Paranormal

**_¿Qué Pasaría si me lanzase a una Aventura?_**

**Autora**: LindenCorina15

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: Nada en esto es mío y mucho menos "Harry Potter". Pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary**: ¿Qué pasaría si lanzáramos a ciertos personajes a vivir una aventura diferente? ¿Paranormal, Crimen, Horror, Romance, Tragedia, Humor, Fantasía, Suspenso y Aventura?

* * *

**1° Tema**: _Paranormal_ – Severus Snape/ Blaise Zabinni (AU)

– Si entendí bien, me estás diciendo que en tu tienda hay fantasmas. ¿Es así? – Le dijo  
Severus a Blaise

– No sé si fantasmas… supongo que sí. Las cosas se mueven solas. ¿Cómo es que se  
llama ése fenómeno?

– Pólterguei. – Le contestó Severus.

Blaise había llamado a Severus y conversaban en la oficina de su tienda. Blaise vendía y compraba cosas antiguas de valor, pero últimamente cosas extrañas sucedían en su tienda lo que le llevó a llamar a Severus, experto en apariciones y entes paranormales.

Mientras le servía un trago de Whisky a su amigo, Blaise continuó:

– Como siempre estuviste metido en esas cosas de ocultismo, creí que me podrías  
ayudar. Ya no se que hacer; si no soluciono este problema, se me van a ir los dos únicos empleados que tengo, y peor, la clientela.

– Te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda, para que están los amigos – Afirmó Severus  
mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca. Bebió su trago y dejó el vaso sobre el Escritorio.

– Lo primero que hay que hacer – Continuó Severus – Es descartar el factor humano. Puede ser uno de tus empleados el que mueve las cosas. La mayoría de las veces no se  
trata de algo paranormal; pude ser algo tan simple como alguien queriendo molestarte.

– ¿Y qué hay que hacer para descartar eso?

– Tengo equipos de vigilancia, cámaras pequeñas. Las colocamos antes de que lleguen tus empleados, después revisamos los videos. Si no descubrimos nada, dejamos las  
cámaras funcionando durante la noche; si hay algo lo van a captar.

En los videos en donde estaban los empleados no vieron nada fuera de lo normal. Dejaron las cámaras encendidas durante toda la noche.

Apenas amaneció al día siguiente, Severus fue hasta la tienda de nuevo. Blaise lo esperaba en su oficina. Miraban los videos cuando en la imagen vieron algo que los sorprendió. Vieron que la ropa que colgaba de un perchero tras el mostrador se movía. Lentamente, algo se fue materializando, como si se inflara. Aquella cosa creció hasta convertirse en un humano; más precisamente en Blaise, era exactamente igual. Aquella copia de Blaise, su doble, comenzó a caminar por la tienda y a mover cosas y artículos.

Severus estaba emocionado, acababa de ver un fenómeno sumamente extraño.

– ¡Oh! ¡Increíble! ¡Es tu doble! Estoy tan emocionado que ni recuerdo como se  
llama este fenómeno ¡Es muy raro! Sé que en casa tengo un libro que trata sobre  
este tema. Voy a buscarlo y ya vuelvo – Severus salió de la oficina. Cerca de la puerta  
que da a la calle se cruzó con Blaise, que recién entraba a la tienda.

– Discúlpame por llegar tarde. ¿Ya viste el video? – Dijo el verdadero Blaise.


	2. Romance

**2° Tema**: _Romance_ – Tom M. Riddle / Luna Lovegood

Era extraño como ella llegó a ese lugar. Se había encontrado con el gira-tiempo que McGonagall le dio a Hermione y sin querer llego a 1946, a la época en donde Lord Voldemort aún era el guapo Tom Riddle. Éste último, cursaba su 7mo curso, por lo que ella había decidido cursar el 5to al tener aún 15 años. Al principio de su estadía en ese Hogwarts del pasado, Luna Lovegood mantenía una lejana vigilancia al joven Riddle. Claro que no era nada raro que una Ravenclaw tuviese sus ojos puestos en Tom, ya que atraía como imán a toda chica del colegio con su arrogancia, educación y su personalidad tan enigmática; Sin embargo, Luna sabía que tenía que mantener las distancias con el joven Slytherin.

Pero, aún así, cuando notó que ella llamaba la atención por su repentina aparición y las extrañas cosas que hacía su magia, aparte de ser poderosamente anormal por algún motivo cuando viajo en el tiempo, también atrajo la atención de Riddle, ocasionando que el joven lograra asediarla _educadamente_ cuando iba a la biblioteca o caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. Aún así, Luna lo trataba amistosamente como era característico en ella, lo que no pudo evitar consternar a Tom. Él sabía que cada vez que hablaba con alguna chica o chico, éstos se sentían intimidados o retraídos en su presencia; Luna se mostraba amable y no daba señales de temerle a Tom en algún momento. Lo que causo que la curiosidad de Riddle creciera y su necesidad de estar cerca de Luna fuera en aumento. Más aún cuando llegó el baile de Navidad y Tom pidió a Luna ser su pareja de baile. A partir de allí, la convivencia de ambos fue más fluida y constante…

Si. El pasar del tiempo logró que en el corazón de Tom naciese una pequeña chispa al tener a Luna cerca, al ella tratarle con esa amabilidad y ternura, el oír el dulce y suave sonido de su voz, sentir la cálida y delicada piel, el delicioso olor a frutas. Y el probar los labios de Luna en cierta ocasión fue lo que Tom necesito para saber que no quería a Luna, si no que también la necesitaba con locura. Y lo mismo le sucedía a ella… La rubia tomó la decisión de quedarse con Tom. Extrañaría a sus amigos totalmente, pero no podía dejar a Tom… le amaba.

Luna llegó a confesarle a Tom que venía del futuro, le confesó lo que él sería, lo que haría… y, aunque ella llegó para destruirle, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.

– Te amo, Tom. – Fueron las palabras de la Ravenclaw. – No esperaba amarte, pero no se puede controlar al corazón.

La mente de Riddle era un tumulto de emociones, sin embargo a la final solo abrazó con fuerza a Luna entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro entre el cuello y hombro de la chica. – Creo que no llegaste aquí para matarme, Luna, si no para hacerme saber y comprender el único sentimiento que no conocía. – Se separó, tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos. – Yo también te amo… y no pienso dejarte ir jamás. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de plasmarle un profundo beso, pasando un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Luna, atrayéndola hacía él.

Luna jamás se imagino que encontraría el amor en el pasado. Y Tom en el futuro.


	3. Adventure

**3° Tema**: _Adventure_ – Hermione Granger / Luna Lovegood (AU)

Oh, sí. La supervivencia era lo básico allí.

Luna y Hermione habían realizado un viaje de paseo ecológico desde Londres a Micronesia, pero tuvieron un terrible accidente que las dejó abandonadas en una isla desierta en medio del gran mar abierto del Pacífico Sur.

Al menos, habían logrado recuperar algunos artefactos y artículos que venían en el avión. Varias maletas con ropas y vestimentas, salvavidas, mercancía comestible, linternas; Encontraron parte del avión destrozado en una zona de la isla, alejada de la orilla donde ellas tomaron fragmentos para crear herramientas de trabajo y así crear una guarida donde vivir hasta que fuesen rescatadas. La astucia e inteligencia de Hermione les permitió crear una hoguera en donde prenderían fuego como señal al llegar a divisar algún barco que pasase cerca de la isla. Luna se encargaba de recolectar la comida; Hermione se enfocaba en hacer funcionar un artefacto perteneciente a la cabina del capitán del avión donde viajaban. Aquella maquina podría ayudarlas a comunicarse con alguna torre de control de un país cercano, o con un barco que navegase por aquellas aguas y que ellas no lograsen divisar, para así llegar a pedir ayuda.

Llevaban dos semanas allí. Aquel día, Luna había ido a buscar algo diferente para comer dentro de la isla. Caminó durante varias horas, encontrando un gran manzano. Contenta, se puso a coger cada manzana de vivo color rojo que veía. Y fue cuando oyó el sonido de una cascada. Luego de colocar las manzanas en un bolso que se había llevado, camino, siguiendo el sonido del agua caer con fuerza. Se maravillo ante el paisaje que tenía de la enorme cascada frente a ella, y la gran laguna de agua. La probó, maravillándose al descubrir que era completamente dulce. Como había llevado dos botellas, una ya vacía, las llenó a ambas y regreso al campamento. Hermione no había cambiado de lugar frente al artefacto, pero se notaba cansada.

– ¿Has logrado algo con eso? – Preguntó para hacerse notar.

La castaña levantó la vista, suspirando largamente después. – No mucho. – Sonrió apenas. – Pero estoy logrando hacer que funcione. Solo quedaría intentar comunicarnos… ¿Qué tal tú?

– He hallado un manzano y una cascada cerca del centro de la isla. Es dulce el agua. Podría servirnos de mucho. – Le entregó una manzana con una botella de agua. – Deberíamos tomar unos días para explorar la isla. ¿No crees?

Hermione observó la manzana con ojo crítico, antes de darle una mordida. – ¡Mmh! – Abrió los ojos, comiendo y mirando a Luna ahora. En cuanto tragó. – ¡Esta deliciosa, es muy dulce!

Luna sonrió. – Que bien. – Ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Qué me dices de la exploración?

– Podemos hacerlo. Aún es muy temprano. – Se levantó. – Vamos. Quiero ver aquella cascada.

La rubia guió a Hermione a la cascada, ésta sorprendiéndose de la majestuosidad de la misma. Siguieron caminando por toda las isla, encontrando más árboles frutales, recolectando objetos interesantes. E incluso, hallaron algunos conejos y animales salvajes no peligrosos. Al final del día, volvieron al campamento cansadas por la exploración. Se acostaron a dormir, pero durante la noche, la voz de Luna se escuchó.

– Herms, ¿podemos volver a explorar mañana?

Un suave gruñido salió de Hermione. – Bien… mañana otra vez. Ahora duérmete.

Pero Luna, en vez de dormirse, se mantuvo soñando despierta con las mil y una cosas que podrían toparse en aquella próxima aventura.


	4. Crime

**4° Tema**: _Crime_ – Harry Potter / Tom M. Riddle –Lord Voldemort– (AU)

La dueña del restaurante _Las Tres Escobas_ recibió una llamada. Otra reserva para la noche. El comedor estaba completamente reservado, lleno. '_Será una noche dura, pero recompensada._', pensó. ¿Que por qué? Pues… porque la gente que le acababa de llamar dijo que pagaría 70€/Persona.

Llegó la noche. Había luna llena. Por lo tanto, la reserva que he mencionado antes, decidió cenar en la terraza, a la luz del hermoso satélite de la Tierra. Pidieron y esperaron. La mesa estaba compuesta por cinco personas: Tres hombres y dos mujeres.

– ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Qué el diablo te lleve al infierno! – Un hombre, de 21 años, molesto por un comentario del que había insultado, le alteró. Su nombre era Tom, un importante empresario.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿A caso quieres que salga a la luz aquello…? – Le respondió el insultado, de la misma edad que el otro. Se llamaba Avery.

Tom calló y se sentó. Éste no habló en toda la cena, tan solo –si le preguntaban algo– con monosílabos. Acabaron la cena y Tom fue al baño. Pasó allí diez minutos.

– Chicos, vuelvo ahora. – Avery se dirigió a los servicios. Al levantarse, llegó Tom.

– Te acompaño. – Dijo James, amigo de Avery.

Los dos caballeros permanecieron tres minutos en el servicio.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Avery está muerto! – James era presa del pánico. Todos los amigos fueron hasta el baño. Allí vieron a Avery con cara de angustia –claramente muerto por veneno–.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó la dueña del local. – ¡Oh! Llamaré a la policía. Qué desgracia…

– ¡Tú eres el asesino! – La novia de Avery acusó a James.

– No. Él no ha sido. – Dijo un joven de brillantes ojos verdes, que tenía poco más que 17 y 19 años.

– ¿Y tú quién eres para decirlo? – Dijo, de nuevo, la novia, llorando.

– Soy detective. Llámenme Harry.

El joven detective inspeccionó la puerta, luego, el cuerpo de la víctima. Habló con los amigos de esta última y resolvió el caso.

– El asesino es usted, señor Tom. – Habló mirando a Tom. – Fue al baño y puso una trampa. Al primero que abriese la puerta le caería una gota del veneno en la cabeza. Pero solo al primero. Como usted conoce a la víctima, supo que se llevaría el dedo índice a la cabeza, lo mojaría con el líquido y después humedecería el índice. Sr. Tom, comprobó esto ayer, ¿verdad? Ayer llovió. Avery hizo esto mismo con la lluvia, ¿no?

– No tiene pruebas. – Se defendió el hombre de cabellos negros. – Además, podría haber entrado cualquier persona antes que él.

– ¡No! Yo escuché como le decías a Avery que entrase al baño justo después que tú. – Dijo James.

– Y no solo eso. – Continuó Harry. – Para asegurarse, añadió en la copa del Sr. Avery un líquido que provoca escapes de orina.

– Maldito detective… – Masculló Tom por lo bajo. – Pues sí. Lo maté. Pero se lo merecía. Sobornaba a mi hermana, la acosaba. Una persona así no tiene otro sitio en el Universo que el infierno. He tenido valor. Le maté.

– Te equivocas. – Harry rió. – Valor es una palabra de justicia. Es la capacidad que nos permite hacer frente al miedo con confianza y determinación. No puede usarse como excusa para matar a alguien.

Y efectivamente, Tom fue el asesino. Aún cuando terminó siendo condenado a prisión, nunca olvidó las palabras de aquel joven detective.


	5. Horror

**5° Tema**: _Horror_ – Hermione Granger / Sirius Black (AU)

Esta historia me la contó una estudiante de catorce años en un arrebato de intimidad. El suceso lo vivieron sus padres Hermione y Sirius.

Aquella noche, Hermione y Sirius se acostaron como de costumbre. Sirius se durmió rápidamente, pero Hermione tenía el sueño más flojo, de modo que cuando empezaron los arañazos ella los oyó y se puso alerta. Lo primero que pensó al oír ruidos que no supo identificar debido al miedo, fue que habían entrado ladrones en la casa. Despertó a su marido sin abrir siquiera la luz y le pidió que escuchara y mirara a ver si había entrado alguien al hogar.

Sirius se despertó, escuchó y dijo: – Son arañazos, será el perro.

Si apenas hacer movimiento, encendieron la luz y vieron al animal dormido a los pies de la cama. No había sido él. Volvieron a apagar la luz pero esta vez se reanudaron los arañazos, y cada vez parecía más claro que se estaban haciendo en la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Sirius dijo en voz baja a Hermione que igual era un ratón, y que si era así, lo pillaría, porque los ratones, al ver una luz, se quedaban inmóviles momentáneamente. Y lo hizo, pero la luz demostró que allí no había ratones. Despertaron al perro, que se puso nervioso. Gruñó amenazante, como si sintiese que algún infiltrado estaba allí tras la puerta. Volvieron a hacer otra prueba y cada vez que apagaban la luz, se escuchaban los rasguños sobre la madera de la puerta. Sirius decidió abrir la luz y levantarse y, con bastante miedo, según confesaría, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y miró ceñudamente a ambos lados. Nada, aunque de pronto sintió una fría brisa pasar cerca de él. ¿De dónde provenía aquel frío viento, si las ventanas estaban cerradas? ¿Quizás de la planta baja? Se dirigió hacia la cocina con Hermione siguiendo sus pasos. Pensaban en los niños, no querían que se despertaran e intentaron caminar en silencio.

Al llegar a la cocina Hermione tuvo un pálpito.

– ¿Qué día es hoy, Sirius?

Sirius le dijo la fecha exacta.

– ¡Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre! – Exclamó ella.

Hermione encendió una vela y rezó y prometió a su madre que por aquel olvido le haría una misa especial para ella. El resto de la noche no se escuchó ni un rasguño más.


	6. Humor

**6° Tema**: _Humor_ – Severus Snape / Remus Lupin (AU)

Un avión se estrella en el Pacífico Sur. Sólo sobreviven tres personas: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y Katie Bell que se agarran a los restos del avión. Al cabo de una semana a la deriva llegan a una isla desierta, lejos de cualquier ruta aérea y marítima. Saben que no los buscarán más. Entonces se organizan la vida, construyen una bonita cabaña, la naturaleza es generosa y les provee de carne, frutas y agua fresca. Ellos son jóvenes y fuertes...

Al cabo de dos meses de convivencia en la isla, Katie se decide a hablar de un tema con los otros dos...

– Vamos a ver, chicos. Estamos solos... Y puede ser para siempre. Nos hemos respetado desde el momento en que llegamos aquí. Tenemos nuestra intimidad. Todo está fenomenal. Pero... Creo que todos tenemos ciertas carencias. Yo sé que ustedes, por delicadeza, no quieren hablar conmigo de eso, por lo tanto lo hago yo: a ver si están de acuerdo en esto. – Señaló a Severus. – Tú me lo haces los días pares – Señaló a Remus. – y tú los impares. Y si surge cualquier problema, lo hablamos y lo solucionamos.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo y encantados por haber estado tan organizados y poder hablar del asunto. Pasan unas semanas fabulosas. Cada uno su turno: Sev los días pares y Remus los impares, con un respeto y un entendimiento ejemplar. Por desgracia, al cabo de unos meses, a Katie le ataca un virus y se muere. Los dos hombres se quedan terriblemente tristes. Es una desgracia pero la vida continúa y vuelven a la rutina de antes.

Un mes más tarde, Remus se dirige al Severus y le dice:

– Escúchame, el tiempo pasa. Yo sé que esto es tan duro para ti como para mí, por eso tenemos que hablar. Me falta alguna cosa. Yo soy joven y no puedo seguir así... ¿Tú qué piensas?  
Severus le dio las gracias por sacar el tema y le dice que él también está pasando por la misma situación...

– ¿Entonces, tú también piensas como yo? – Pregunto Lupin.

– Sí... Y si no funciona, lo discutimos.

– De acuerdo. – Acepto Remus.

– Entonces, ¿cómo nos lo organizamos?

– Tú los días pares, y yo los impares.

– Está bien. No hay problema.

Y los hombres pasan otro montón de semanas geniales. Pero una noche, Severus le dice a Remus:

– Escúchame, dijimos que lo discutiríamos si algo no iba bien. Bueno, yo pienso que esto no debe continuar. Estamos solos y necesitados, pero lo que estamos haciendo no me convence. Va en contra de la naturaleza.

– Me tranquilizas – Le dice Remus. – Yo también estaba pensando como tú. Me gustaría que parásemos... De todas formas, ya no son las mismas sensaciones que antes.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo entonces?

– Sí, ¿y tú?

– Yo también. – Afirma Severus.

– Bueno, entonces,... ¿La sepultamos, no?

– Sí, la sepultamos.


	7. Tragedy

**7° Tema**: _Tragedy_ – Ron Weasley / Remus Lupin (AU)

Ron pensó que sus padres no le darían permiso para irse de fiesta con unos amigos, de manera que les mintió y les dijo que iba al cine con Remus. Aunque se sintió un poco mal porque no les dijo la verdad, tampoco le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se dispuso a divertirse. La pizza estuvo bien y la fiesta genial; al final, su amigo Remus ya estaba medio borracho, y le invito a dar un paseo, pero primero quiso dar una fumadita. Ron no podía creer que él estuviera fumando eso, pero aún así subió al carro con él.

De repente Remus comenzó a propasarse. Eso no era lo que Ron quería del todo.

– _Tal vez mis padres tienen razón. – _Pensó_. – Quizás soy muy joven para salir así. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?_ – Se dirigió a Remus. – Por favor, Remus, llévame a casa, no me quiero quedar  
Molesto, Remus arrancó el carro y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad. Ron, asustado, le rogó que fuera más despacio, pero mientras más él le suplicaba, más Remus pisaba el acelerador. De repente, vio un gran resplandor.

– Oh, Dios ayúdanos. ¡Vamos a chocar! – Ron fue quien recibió toda la fuerza del impacto. Todo se puso negro.

Semi-inconsciente, sintió que alguien le saco del carro retorcido, y escucho voces:  
– ¡Llamen a la ambulancia! _Estos jóvenes están en problemas_.

Le pareció oír que había dos carros involucrados en el choque.

Despertó en el hospital viendo caras tristes. – Estuviste en un choque terrible. – Dijo alguien.

En medio de la confusión, se enteró de que Remus estaba muerto.  
A él mismo le dijeron. – Ronald, hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero parece ser que te perderemos a ti también.

– ¿Y la gente del otro carro? – Preguntó Ron llorando.

– También murieron. – Le contestaron.

Ron rezó: – Dios, perdóname por lo que he hecho, yo sólo quería una noche de diversión. –Y dirigiéndose a una de las enfermeras, pidió: – Por favor, dígale a la familia de los que iban en el otro carro que me perdonen, que yo quisiera regresarles a sus seres queridos.  
Dígales a mi mamá y a mi papá que lo siento, porque mentí, y que me siento culpable porque varios hayan muerto. Por favor enfermera, ¿Les podrá decir esto de mi parte?

La enfermera se quedó callada, como una estatua. Instantes después, Ron murió.

Un hombre cuestionó entonces duramente a la enfermera: – ¿Por qué no hizo lo posible para cumplir la última voluntad de ese chico?

La enfermera miró al hombre con ojos llenos de tristeza, y le dijo: – Porque la gente en el otro carro eran su papá y su mamá que habían salido a buscarlo.


	8. Fantasy

**8° Tema**: _Fantasy_ – Ron Weasley / Harry Potter (AU)

Había una vez, un joven caballero triste de nombre Harry Potter, que veía pasar la vida desde la ventana. Extraños iban y venían por las calles de la ciudad, y él les sonreía sólo por cortesía. Un día era igual a otro, infinitamente creía. De repente, una lágrima caía por sus mejillas; nadie le observaba, nadie podía imaginar que llevaba el alma cargada de soledad.

A pesar de su agonía, su alma aún tenía deseos de volar. Aún con las alas cansadas, no dejaba de soñar, como suele soñar un joven que conservaba en su pecho la ilusión de amar.

Asi, de repente, una mañana:

Al despertar, miró que caía del cielo una luz radiante. Se acercó y aquella luz que deslumbraba parecía un lucero. Lo tomó en su mano con un poco de miedo, pero la atracción fue tal que lo acerco a su pecho y sintió que el corazón le latía de una manera diferente. Era una sensación realmente especial que al tener aquella luz tan cerca, pensó que aquello no podía ser más que un sueño; cerró los ojos un instante y dejó escapar un suspiro. Al abrirlos de nuevo, él estaba ahí mirándolo a los ojos. Un príncipe según parecía, de candentes cabellos rojizos y profundos ojos azules. Un caballero que le estaba invitando a bailar el más hermoso Vals. (El Vals del amor)

Un poco desconfiado, tembló antes de hablar. Dudó de sus palabras, pero finalmente le preguntó su nombre (Ron Weasley) y su edad (17). La edad no es importante porque los ángeles no tienen edad, su nombre lo lleva guardado como un secreto confidencial La vida en un instante le cambió, paso de gris a multicolor. Un ángel que del cielo bajó para iluminar su alma de la oscuridad. Un lucero que destelló como un diamante y en su corazón anidó. En ese instante, caminó dejando el miedo y las sombras detrás, tomados de las manos, los dos comenzaron a construir castillos de felicidad.

Algo en su interior le dijo, que aquellos instantes de felicidad simplemente eran un regalo de Dios, y algo más, aquel ángel algún día se tendría que marchar, no sin antes cumplir con el mandato que lo trajo hasta él.

Pero tanta felicidad no podía haber existido para él, más que en un sueño y de los sueños uno siempre despierta.

¿Qué pasará mañana al salir el sol?

Y fue así que al despertar: Al príncipe no encontró. Volvió la soledad pensó, pero en los labios lleva el dulzor de aquellos besos, y en su corazón lleva el amor.


	9. Suspense

**9° Tema**: _Suspense_ – Blaise Zabinni / Sirius Black –Perro. – (AU)

Blaise Zabinni era un niño de 9 años. Se hizo amigo inseparable de su perro Sirius, que sus padres le compraron. Una noche, los padres se fueron a despedir de su hijo, mientras que Sirius estaba como de costumbre debajo de la cama. Los padres se fueron y pronto Blaise se durmió. Ya aproximadamente, como a las 2:30 de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido despertó a Blaise. Era como rasguños leves y luego más fuertes. Entonces, Blaise bajo la mano para que Sirius la lamiese y así él se tranquilizaba. Como le lamió la mano, el niño volvió a dormirse.

Cuando Blaise se despertó por la mañana, descubrió algo espantoso: En el espejo del tocador de su habitación había algo escrito con letras rojas. Cuando se acercó, vio que era un rastro de sangre que decía así:

"NO SÓLO LOS PERROS LAMEN."

Entonces, dio un grito de terror al ver a su perro Sirius crucificado en el suelo de su habitación.

Se dice que cuando los padres le encontraron, él no hablaba de otra cosa más que de "¿Quién me lamió?" y decía el nombre de su perro. Se volvió loco y hasta la fecha está en un manicomio y sus padres, tratando de olvidar lo que hallaron en el cuarto y a su hija, se fueron al extranjero.

Y la incógnita más grande es: según los que fueron a investigar al cuarto de Blaise, el perro ya estaba muerto, es decir, crucificado en el suelo, desde hacía horas. ¿Quién le lamió la mano al pequeño Blaise debajo de la cama?


End file.
